Search and Inheritance
by Mr.Beat99
Summary: Season 2 of New Crew Member's and 9 months. Mika and Zolo are on a search to finding their family, will they find them? What will the two face on their journey? New and old characters from One Piece will be put in this story, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 Tired of waiting

(This chapter will start off with what happened previous to the last chapter of two years and nine months just changed afterwards)

It has been twelve years since Mika and Zolo had to depart from their family. Mika was left on the Maiden Island where Luffy trained and Zolo was left on Zoro's homeland so that he can train to become a great swordsman. Marguerite was the one to take care of Mika since Hancock couldn't take site of Mika for oblivious reasons, but she did not try anything since Luffy asked her if she could stay on the maiden island. Today Mika was supposed to train with Marguerite however, she disappeared.

Marguerite (sigh): Not again, she is probably in the forest, the one place I keep telling her to stay away from. She is just like her father.

Once Marguerite entered the forest her eyes grew in surprise. There stood Mika standing tall with no weapons, facing the three legendary beasts of the forest. Each animal looked at her with hunger, ready to pounce. Marguerite was about to intervene, however

Mika: Don't Marguerite, this is my fight

Marguerite: Mika this is too dan-

Before she could say another word one of the beasts pounced towards Mika. Mika grinned in excitement and jumped towards the beast.

Marguerite: MIKA!

Mika: EAT THIS!

Mika punched the beast straight in the face. She punched the beast with a hard enough haki, to where the beast lost a few tooth's while it fell to the ground unconscious. The other beasts and Marguerite's jaw dropped to the floor at how strong Mika was. Mika landed on the ground gracefully and put her uncle's hat on her head showing no emotion. She then started walking towards the remaining beasts with her hat covering her eyes. The beasts were too afraid to even move. Once Mika was in front of them she looked straight at them

Mika:…..BOO!

The beasts yelped and ran off while Mika laughed her butt off. Marguerite looked at Mika in annoyance, she thought Mika matured but she is the same as she always is goofy and carefree, However Marguerite sees Mika like her father each day.

Mika: What did you think Marguerite?!

Marguerite: That was impressive but is this why you missed training?

Mika (nervous): hehehe um…

Marguerite: Mika you can't keep doing this I understand you want to let loose sometimes but you can't every time you don't feel like training.

Mika did not say anything and looked down in guilt. Marguerite sighed and patted her on the back. Mika looked up to see Marguerite looking at her with a smile.

Marguerite: Let's go Mika ok?

Mika: In a minute

Mika then walked in the opposite direction of Marguerite, Marguerite looked confused but started to follow her. Mika stopped on a cliff that showed the ocean she sat down and brought her knees to her chest and sighed. Once Marguerite caught up she looked at Mika with a sad look. Marguerite knew how much Mika missed her family, she was worse when she was younger, but she started having her way of dealing with it. When Mika was fourteen she found this hill and always sat here looking at the ocean, she sometimes cried as well. Marguerite sat next to her and side hugged her without saying a word.

Mika: I miss them so much….

Marguerite: I know… they will come back….

Mika broke from the hug and looked at her

Mika: But my Dad already became the pirate king!

It is true it was only three years ago it was announced Luffy became the Pirate King and the rest of their crew achieved their dreams, however after that broadcast the crew went missing and Mika was only twelve when it happened. She was so excited that she always waited by the docks as happy as ever knowing her parents would showed up any minute. It never happened.

Marguerite: They are probably-

Mika: I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!

Marguerite flinched

Mika: I'm sorry, I just…let's go back home….please (and yes they share a house together in the maiden land, that is where Mika stayed)

Marguerite smiled

Marguerite: ok…

The two walked back home in silence. Night fell on the island and everyone was asleep except Mika of course. She lay on her bed thinking of her family.

Mika: Uncles…Auntie…..Mom….Dad…. what should I do….

Mika's eye lids became heavy and she fell asleep. Mika woke up in a white room and she looked around but saw no one until

?: Well look at you

Mika turned around to see a man with black hair, freckles, a red circle's necklace and a tattoo on his left arm

Mika: who are you?

?: Let's just say I am a pirate just like your father

Mika: You know my father?! Do you know where he is!

?: I don't sorry…

Mika looked down in sadness but the man walked up to her and patted her shoulder

?: It's alright how about looking for them?

Mika: huh?

?: you heard me

Mika: But…I can't leave the island

?: Why?

Mika: My family may come back

?: True but would you rather wait for a few more years?

Mika stayed silent, she didn't want to wait anymore.

Mika: OK! I WILL!

The man smiled at her, he then put his hand on her head.

?: Awesome I'm glad I have an awesome niece

Mika: who-

Before she could say anything the white room around her faded, but she heard the man say one more thing

?: Just call me Uncle Ace!

Mika woke up and looked around her room; it was still early in the morning. She smiled and left her house quietly to the forest. Awhile later Marguerite woke up and decided to wake up Mika. However once Marguerite came into her room she see's Mika gone. She panicked and looked everywhere in the house, that is until it hit her.

Marguerite: THE CLIFF!

Marguerite ran to the forest and to the cliff. Once she made it she did not see Mika, however she saw Mika down by the docks with a wooden boat.

Marguerite: MIKA!

Mika looked up and waved

Marguerite ran to the docks and once she made it to where Mika was (out of breath) she talked

Marguerite: Mika…What…are…you…DOING!

Mika: Well im leaving

Marguerite: WHAT!

Mika: Yup!

Marguerite: WHY!

Mika: I have to find my family Marguerite, something bad may have happened to them.

Marguerite: But what about…staying here and…..waiting!

Mika: It would be better if I go and see than wait a few more years..._thank you Uncle…_

Marguerite: But…Ok but don't leave now

Mika (whining): why!

Marguerite: Don't you want to say goodbye to everyone first?

Mika: Oh right!...wait do I have to say bye to her!

Marguerite: Yes you have to say bye to Princess Hancock.

Mika: AWWWWW!

Marguerite did not understand why Mika and Hancock hated each other, but she guessed it had to do with Luffy. Later in the day every maiden on the island gathered at the docks to see Mika off. Most were crying while others were happy she made the choice aka Hancock. Mika put her bow staff on the boat along with some food and water. She hugged Marguerite saying thank you for everything and waved to the others.

Mika: Goodbye everyone! I Hope to see you all again!

Mika then got into her boat and set off to the nearby island. One of the maiden's walked up to Marguerite who was watching Mika leave.

Maiden: Do you think she will be ok, there are men out there!

Marguerite: she will be fine; she is strong and remember she is His daughter

Maiden: true

Marguerite: I already miss her…

Maiden: we all do, but you are right she will be fine. For now let's head back

Marguerite: ok

Marguerite took one last glance at the ocean to see Mika was out of sight and smiled with some tears in her eyes.

Marguerite: Good luck Mika….

End Ch.1

( also just a heads up in this story Mika is fifteen and Zolo is seventeen)


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 guess who's back

Mika made it to the nearest city; however her boat was destroyed due to the sea monsters and her "accidently" using the boat as the battlefield. Right now Mika is walking through town trying to figure out a way to find her family and find a new boat. During her walk she did not notice some people, mainly men staring at her because of her figure (which she did have her mother's figure) and what she was wearing. She was still wearing the maiden's clothing which looked like a bikini with a cap on it.

Mika: Hmmm I wonder how I can find out where my family is? I could ask around but the maiden's always told me

_Maidens: MEN are EVIL! Stay away from them!_

_Mika: But Daddy is a man? So are my uncle's and my friend Zolo, they are not evil?_

_Maidens: well besides your family and who is this Zolo?_

Mika: That was an explanation that got me lecture for two hours.

As Mika was walking she saw a pub nearby and decided to go in there and ask around. Once she was inside she noticed the pub was littered with men who were drinking and causing chaos. Mika ignored them and walked to the counter. The men whistled at her but she paid no mind. Once she appeared the counter she saw the bartender and decided to ask him.

Mika: Excuse me mister

Bartender: well young lady what can I do for you?

Mika: I was wondering if you knew anything about the Straw Hat Pirates.

The bar became quiet until all the men in the pub started laughing. Mika was confused as to why they were laughing but the bartender answered.

Bartender: You are looking for them? Sorry I got nothing for you

Suddenly a man walked up o Mika and put his arm around her

Man: They are dead! Listen toots forget them come with me and become mine

Mika did not move but she started to shake

Mika: What did you just say?

Man: Are you deaf? They are DE-

Mika snapped

Meanwhile in the same tow a man with three swords and black hair is walking around the town lost.

?: _Great I forgot where the port was! Oh a pub maybe I can ask-_

Before he could think of anything else a man flew out of the bar unconscious. The man then heard screams in the pub and decided to investigate.

Meanwhile with Mika

Mika was beating the crap out of each man that came at her. Turned out the men in the pub were all pirates and she apparently knocked out the captain of the pirates. Once Mika finished them off she turned to the stunned bartender

Mika: Sorry about littering your pub! I thank you for your time and have a nice day! Mika then walked out the pub only to bump into the same man that wanted to investigate.

Man: My bad I didn't know where I was go-….Mika?

Mika looked up and looked closely at the man, she turned from confused to excited

Mika: ZOLO!

Mika engulfed Zolo into a bear hug while Zolo was trying to breath.

Mika: I missed you so much! How have you been?! Zolo?

Mika looked in her arms to see Zolo not breathing

Mika: ZOLO!

After Mika let go of Zolo for a few minutes he started to breathe again

Mika: Sorry!

Zolo: it's ok Mika, it's great to see you again Mika! You've…..

Zolo looked at Mika and realized what she was wearing. He blushed a little and turned his head

Zolo: Grown….

Mika (oblivious): You too!

After their exchange the two started walking and talking about what they have been up to over the years they were separated. As they were talking Zolo noticed that men were staring at Mika. Zolo became annoyed and decided to do something about it.

Zolo: Hey how long have you been on this island?

Mika: Um a few hours why?

Zolo: Have you seen a clothing store around?

Mika: You mean that one ahead?

Zolo looked forward and indeed saw a clothing shop. Zolo smacked his forehead in being stupid. Zolo grabbed Mika's hand and dragged her inside the store.

Mika: Zolo why are we here?

Zolo: Clothes. Change. Now

Mika: what is wrong with what I am wearing?

Zolo: Just do it

Mika: fine.

Once they entered the store they were met with an employee, luckily for Zoro she was a female.

Employee: Welcome! Can I be of service?

Zolo: Ya can you find some clothes for her, something better than what she is wearing

Mika: HEY!

Employee: of course! We have a wide variety for your girlfriend

Zolo and Mika's eyes grew wide

Zolo: SHE'S NOT

Mika: HE'S NOT

Employee: Oh! Im terribly sorry about that I sometimes jump to conclusions, anyway this way

Mika ( little blush): O-OK

Once they were on the woman's side Mika started looking around while Zolo waited for her, deciding not to enter. It was a few hours but Mika found something she liked.

Mika: Hey Zolo! Can you come here for a sec!

Zolo: I think im good

Mika: Stop being a baby

Zolo: I am not!

Mika: scardy cat

Zolo walked over to Mika in anger, he was about to tell her he was not a scardy cat until he saw Mika grin.

Zolo: what

Mika: got you

Zolo thought for a moment and sighed, figuring out what she did. After that Mika told Zolo to wait here while she tried on the new clothes. Once she was done she walked over to Zolo.

Mika: what do you think?

Mika wore a orange short sleeve shirt, short brown pants, and wore the same pair of shoes. Zolo was speechless for a bit but started coughing to get himself back into reality.

Zolo: It looks nice

Mika: Thanks!

As the two went to the counter, Zolo immediately paid for it and the two left the store. As the two left Mika started wondering.

Mika: Hey Zolo?

Zolo: Yo

Mika: where di that money come from?

Zolo: hm Oh yea I forgot to tell you im a bounty hunter

Mika: NANI!

Zolo: Iv'e been for years, but that is a side job?

Mika: side?

Zolo: you should know what my main objective is. You are also looking for them right

Mika nodded

Mika: Hey Zolo we should work together! I mean if you want, you do-

Zolo: Sure we are family

Mika: Ya!

As the two were walking they both noticed a man was following them

Mika and Zolo pretended not to notice until they were alone. Once they were they stopped walking. The man stopped close by. The man blinked and saw Zolo disappear. He looked around but found a sword near is neck.

Zolo: Who are you and why are you following us?

Man: I Am not here for you! I AM HERE FOR HER!

Zolo (getting pissed): Why? You per-

Man: She is my idols daughter! Straw Hat's daughter!

Mika walked over

Mika: You knew my dad! Who are you?

Man: I'm saddened you don't remember me, but you were only a baby. My name is Bartolomeo!

End ch.2


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 Bartolomeo and new adventure

After Bartolomeo introduced himself Mika was trying to remember him

Mika: _Bartolomeo…. Where_

Zolo: oh great it's you

Mika: You remember him Zolo?

Zolo: I do alright

_Flashback_

_After the straw hats defeated Doflamingo and his family, the straw hats decided to relax in Dressora. The crew members on the Sunny decided to go back to Dressora since the chaos was finally over. Once they arrived Zolo jumped off the ship looking for either of his parents. It wasn't long because they were escorted to the palace. Once they arrived Zolo saw everyone in the dining room talking or stealing food. _

_Zolo: MAMA!_

_Robin turned around and smiled she was about to hug her son but Koala beat her to it._

_Koala: ZOLO! You have grown so much!_

_Zolo: Hi Koala!_

_Sabo: well well look who is getting bigger? You were such a squirt last time I saw you_

_Hack: Sir Zolo it is nice to see you again_

_Zolo: Uncle Sabo! I am not a squirt! Hi Mr. Hack!_

_As Zolo was being hugged to death he noticed a man with light green hair and a nose piercing going gaga at his family. Zolo broke from the hug _

_Zolo: Mama who is that man?_

_Robin: (sigh) this is Bartolomeo, you can say he is like our fan _

_Zolo: Oh _

_Bartolomeo: Robin sempai who is this?_

_Robin: This is my son Zolo_

_The moment Bartolomeo heard son he ran to Zolo and hugged him to death. Zolo was completely uncomfortable. Robin started getting angry_

_Bartolomeo: THIS IS THE SON OF ONE OF THE STRAW HAT'S! WHO IS THE FATHER TELL ME ROBIN SEMPAI! I- _

_Before he could say anything else Zoro put his hand on his shoulder._

_Zoro: I suggest you put my son down or you will answer to Robin_

_Bartolomeo put Zolo down_

_Bartolomeo: I am sorry Zoro sem- WHAT! HE IS YOUR SON! _

_Bartolomeo had a fangasm and Zolo and Zoro felt like they were about to puke; everyone else in the room sweat dropped._

_Sabo then whispered to Robin_

_Sabo: Can I beat him up now?_

_After that incident the straw hats decided to relax for the rest of the day before setting sail. The whole time Bartolomeo was trying to get closer to the straw hats especially Zolo and Mika. Mika thought he was funny looking so whenever she saw him she laughed. Bartolomeo tried to get closer to her so he can hug her but either Luffy or Nami stops him otherwise. Luffy was more terrifying to deal with since he went into father protective mode. For Zolo, Bartolomeo kept calling him master Zolo but Zolo told him to call him Zolo. Zolo couldn't take him, neither could the rest of the straw hats, at first he was annoying, but now he is just being a pain. When the day came for the crew to leave Bartolomeo tried to come with them but the straw hats told him no because there was no room on the ship, Luffy wanted to say otherwise but luckily Sanji and Usopp put their hands on his mouth to shut him up. Bartolomeo was saddened but he came up with another plan that made him smile. Bartolomeo followed after them in his own boat with his crew for a few days and each time Zolo saw him following them, he would sweat dropped and decided to go train or take a nap, not saying anything to his family._

_End flashback _

Zolo:_ This guy never changed…._

Bartolomeo: C'mon princess Mika you have to remember me….

Mika: Bar- O! I REMEMBER YOU! YOU WERE THE FUNNY MAN!

Bartolomeo &amp; Zolo: huh?

Mika: Well Whenever I saw him I thought his face was funny hehe

Bartolomeo (smiling with excitement): You think my face is funny!

Zolo (sweat dropped): That is not a complement

Mika: anyway why are you on this island Mr. Bartolomeo?

Bartolomeo: Aw just call me Uncle Bartolomeo! I am here to look for the straw hats! I lost them a few years back and I tried digging up dirt about them but all I get is that they disappeared. I haven't seen them since Dressrosa! Aw I remember you two well from that time.

Zolo: I don't take that as a compliment from you

Mika: Dressrosa?

Bartolomeo: Yup! You were so cute I remember you snuck into the coliseum to see Luffy-sempai and once he found you, you ran from Luffy-sempai giggling. Aw Music to my ears

Zolo: _Mika was a troublesome baby I remember that_

Mika: Oh yea I remember that! I thought we were playing tag! Hahaha

Zolo smacked his forehead

Zolo: _of course you did!_

Mika: You are really awesome Uncle Bartolommeo! We should look for our family!

Zolo: We? Wait you don't mean

Mika: Let's team up!

Zolo grabbed Mika's arm

Zolo: Can you excuse us for a second

Before Bartolomeo could say another word Zolo took Mika a few feet away and started whispering

Zolo: The hell you mean team up!

Mika: what is the big deal? He can help

Zolo: but he is one of those fan girls of our family!

Mika: and? He can help!

Zolo: I doubt that

Mika: Zolo how long have you been on this island?

Zolo (looking in the other direction): don't worry about it _No way I'm telling her I was stuck here for three days because I couldn't find the Harbor _

Mika: C'mon Zolo please

Mika gave Zolo the puppy dog look, however Zolo was not affected

Zolo: No

Mika: wow Zolo I didn't know you were such a wimp

Zolo: what did you say!

Mika: I mean you are a bounty hunter and you can't even handle another guy teaming up with you. Pretty sad and I never thought you were a pervert like Uncle Sanji wanting only ladies to-

Zolo: HEY I AM NOT LIKE UNCLE SANJI! I CAN HANDLE THIS! HE'S COMING WITH US!

Mika: I knew you would agree

Mika smiled at Zolo, Zolo blinked for a moment and smacked his forehead again

Zolo: dammit… you really are auntie Nami's daughter

Mika: hehehe I am and I take that as a compliment

The two then walked over to the patient Bartolomeo.

Mika: Uncle Bartolomeo I wanted to ask you something

Bartolomeo: ANYTHING PRINCESS MIKA!

Mika: Do you know where our family grew up at?

Zolo: Like he wou-

Bartolomeo: They grew up in east blue! Im not sure about what islands besides both of your mother's though

Zolo: HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT!

Bartolomeo: hehehe poor Zolo you see I know because your mother was a wanted criminal before the government and Mika's mother was a part of another pirate crew!

Zolo was speechless

Mika: My mom was… part of another crew? What were they called?

Bartolomeo: Well the Arlong Pirates I think, I remember they were a bunch of evil fish guys but I don't know anything else

Mika: ALRIGHT IT'S SETTLED WE GO TO EAST BLUE!

Zolo: Why? Wouldn't our family be somewhere in new world?

Mika: Maybe but I want to know where my mom and dad grew up! They may know something of where they might be, This is going to be so much fun! I know you wanna know more about Auntie Robin, right Zolo?

Zolo: It does interest me b-

Mika: Let's GO!

Mika grabbed Zolo and Bartolomeo arms and they headed to the docks. During that time Zolo realized something

Zolo: Hey Bartolomeo aren't you the captain of a pirate crew?

Bartolomeo: I was but I quit

Mika then let go of the two and turned to them, curious as to why he quit

Mika: Why Uncle?

Zolo:_ Stop calling him that Mika_

Bartolomeo: simple, they wanted to keep eating people and I didn't so I left

Zolo and Mika's eyes widened

Mika: You w-were a CANNIBAL!

Zolo: I KNEW SOMETHING WAS WRONG WITH YOU!

Bartolomeo looked at the two with a bland expression

Bartolomeo: and?

Mika: You're done eating people though right?

Bartolomeo smiled a giddy smile

Bartolomeo: Of course princess Mika! You and Zolo are safe with me!

Zolo: _somehow I doubt that_….

The three then proceeded to the docks and got onto Zolo's boat since Mika's boat was destroyed and Bartolomeo boat was too small. ( just think of the boat Luffy, Nami and Zoro had in the beginning before they got Merry) Once in they set the sails and were off. Zolo was resting on the right, Mika was at the front looking at the sea with a smile and Bartolomeo was looking at her with a smile.

Mika: I can't wait!

Meanwhile in East Blue a pirate ship was sailing around and a man with a straw hat smiled

?: She is coming

End ch.3


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Everyone I am sorry to say but I am thinking of discontinuing this story due to the fact that my original story was not going to put the straw hats in it till the very end. If you would still like me to write the story out leave a review and an idea you may want happen because with this story I lately couldn't think of anything to write about after Dressrosa. I hope to hear back from you guys and thanks again for reading my story New Crew members and 9 months!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone I know I have been lazy lately and not updated my fanfics, but rest assured I plan on starting to write again today so be on the lookout. Also For this Fanfic of Search and Inheritance I plan on changing it up from my original story. For this fanfic you will get reactions from people you want to see in the story like Dragon or Dadan. Also to answer a question that has plagued my mind that the straw hats should have a POV will only happen once but in the previous chapter. I plan on having them appear mid end instead because the main plot is for Mika and Zolo too look for them, and also Bartolomeo is still with them just for humor and maybe more in the end. Hope you guys will like this change and see you.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6 Familiar Island and Trouble from an old acquaintance

As the three were sailing they stopped by a few islands and restocked, but one island caught Mika's attention.

Mika: Guys let's stop by this island!

Zolo and Bartolomeo looked at the island, Zolo eyes widened in surprise

Zolo: I know this island! It's Sabaody Island! This is where our family reunited!

Mika: AWESOME! I WANT TO EXPLORE IT!

Bartolomeo: ME TOOO! THE LEGENDARY STRAW HATS REGROUPED HERE!

The three then docked on the island secured the boat in a safe location so that no one would try to steal it; After that the three walked around the island, Zolo couldn't help but smile at Mika who looked like a little child at an amusement park. As the three walked Bartolomeo noticed everyone was looking at them.

Bartolomeo: Sir Zolo Princess Mika everyone is starring at us

Zolo: I know and I don't think Mika cares at all

As the three kept walking people watching started whispering to each other

Person 1: doesn't those two look like Pirate King Luffy and Roronoa Zoro!

Person 2: They do! If the pirate crew on this island finds them there dead!

Person 1: I know they ruled over this island for so long even the name Luffy makes them destroy half of this island!

Bartolomeo: THE HELL ARE YOU TWO LOOKING AT!

The two guys shut up and ran off, this confused both Zolo and Bartolomeo; Mika still didn't care, as they walked a crowd of people stared following them, this made Zolo and Bartolomeo angry but just then the three came across a crater on the ground. Mika was curious and decided to ask the crowd of people starring at them for answers

Mika: Hey How did this crater get here! Do any of you people know?

The crowd stayed silent and looked in different directions except one person. A woman walked out of the crowd and to them with a cigarette in her mouth

?: Ya that was made by the Pirate King Luffy

Mika: AWESOME! My DAD IS AMAZING!

The crowd's jaw dropped and they all fled one man that was running had a dial snail

?: I have news for you boss

Meanwhile with Mika and the others

Mika: Was it something I said?

Zolo: Mika try not to announce you are Uncle Luffy's daughter remember he still has enemies that may be on this island.

Mika: So? We can beat them up!

Zolo sweat dropped and the woman started laughing

Woman: I knew you looked familiar; it's even funnier that you act just like your dad

Mika: You know my dad?!

Woman: Sort of I know him thanks to my friend Rayleigh, the name is Shakky nice to meet you, what are your names?

Mika: My name is Monkey D. Mika! This is my friend/ family Zolo! And this is my Uncle Bartolomeo!

Shakky: I see and I take it this young man is Roronao Zoro and Robin's son I take it

Zolo: How did you know?

Shakky: Simple you act like your Zoro but your looks remind me of Robin

Zolo: didn't think I was that obvious

Shakky: To idiots no and Bartolomeo I heard you left your pirate crew, I can see why now

Bartolomeo: hmpf I don't have to explain to you

Shakky: Come with me though let's talk more in my pub, it's dangerous to talk about this information out here

Zolo: why is that?

Shakky: walk and talk everyone come along

Zolo and Mika started following her along with an annoyed Bartolomeo

Shakky: it is because this island is now overruled by a pirate crew called the Celestial Dragons corps the captain used to be a Celestial Dragon but thanks to your father Mika the Celestial dragons were out of commission.

Mika: Celestial Dragons? What are those?

Zolo: They are the descendants of the Twenty Kings who established the Old Government that was destroyed in the war between them and the New Generation Pirates

Shakky: very good Zolo

Mika: wow

The four made it to the Pub and went inside to talk. Mika, Zolo and Bartolomeo sat on the stools next to the bar while Shakky went on the other side to get them drinks. She passed Mika and Zolo some juice since they were not old enough to drink and Bartolomeo a bear.

Mika: I also wanted to ask who is this Rayleigh person? How does he know our family?

Shakky: he was the man that helped train your father Mika

The three spit there drinks out in surprise

Mika, Zolo and Bartolomeo: NANI!

Bartolomeo: WAIT YOU MEAN SILVER RAYLEIGH THE DARK KING!

Shakky: That's right; Rayleigh was a part of the previous Pirates King's crew so he is a legend.

Mika: AWESOME! WHERE IS HE I WANT TO MEET HIM!

Shakky: I don't think that is possible dear

Mika was confused until Zolo spoke up

Zolo: He is dead I take it

Shakky: yes he died last year

Mika: oh… um Miss Shakky can I visit his grave?

Shakky: I'm not sure Mika, it is probably more dangerous outside than before due to your outburst

Mika: But I want to go! I want to thank him! He helped my dad

Shakky smiled

Shakky: Alright if you want to know go to the highest hill and find the closest tree to it he wanted to be buried there so he can have a great view of the sea.

Mika: THANK YOU!

Mika then ran out of the pub looking for the highest hill, Bartolomeo ran after her. Zolo was about run to until Shakky called him.

Shakky: Zolo remember that is it not safe with you or Mika outside they will find you and know they know where Rayleigh is buried so be cautious

Zolo: thanks

Zolo then ran out looking for Mika.

Meanwhile with Mika

Mika ran a good distance away from the others and found the highest hill. She ran up the hill and found not only the grave but a woman standing next to it.

Mika: who are you?

Woman: the name is Saint Shalulia Monkey D. Mika or should I say the trash's trash

Mika (serious): Did you just call me dad trash bitch

Saint Shalulia smirked and stomped on Rayleigh's grave, Mika charged her at blinding speed and tried to punch her but Saint Shalulia caught her fist with one hand

Saint Shalulia: This is going to be fun

End ch. 6


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7 seriousness preview

(Sorry it has taken me awhile to write a new chapter, I have been busy lately with college troubles. I forgot to mention Zolo did inherit the three sword style from Zoro and Mika did bring her bow staff with her and yes she has one since she trained with the maidens on Maiden Island so be prepared)

Celestial Corps and new abilities

As Mika was fighting Saint Shalulia, Bartolomeo and Zolo were racing to find where the highest hill was. Once they found the highest hill they ran to the top like both of them were in a race against each other. While they were racing they were butting heads (Imagine how Zoro and Sanji are in an argument).

Zolo: Get out of the way rooster!

Bartolomeo: Prince Zolo I am also here for princess Mika, Not just you!

As the two were running they both sensed they were surrounded. They both stopped and stood back to back, much to Zolo's discomfort. Zolo pulled out two swords and Bartolomeo crossed his hands, the enemies were all well hidden.

Bartolomeo: how many do you think there are, prince Zolo?

Zolo: STOP CALLING ME PRINCE DAMMIT! And I think about thirty of them

Just then a gunshot was heard and a bullet was heading straight for Zolo however Zolo dodged by moving his head up.

Zolo: You better be joking or you will never defeat us

Bartolomeo looked at Zolo in happy tears and his thumbs up

Bartolomeo (crying in joy): Prince Zolo! You acknowledged me!

Zolo (angry): Shut up! Focus on the enemies!

Just then all the enemies hiding charged at the two with weapons, the enemy crew wore all black suits and top hats.

Zolo: Let's go!

Bartolomeo: YES!

Meanwhile with Mika

Mika was having some issues with Saint Shalulia; every time she attacked she would either dodge it with ease or block it.

Mika: _this lady is tough how strong is she?_

Shalulia: Trash like you shouldn't exist! Hahahaha just like your family! That bar-

Saint Shaluia was grazed by Mika's punch

Mika (serious): I would shut up if I were you

Shalulia: Just saying that one sentence always gets your blood boiling hehe

The battle raged on, however Mika was losing and she didn't know how Shalulia was blocking her powerful fists with ease. In the battle Mika got some bruises while Shalulia had same grazes on her face.

Mika: Damnit what the hell are you!

Saint Shalulia: filthy trash! You should not yell at your superior! But if you must know I have a devil fruit power , I ate the scan scan fruit, I scan my opponents and copy their physical or special power whether in combat or not and I have met a lot of power houses during my reign of this island. Right now I am using your strength and I have to say you are barbaric.

Mika chuckled

Mika: I may be barbaric but at least I have fashion sense and not look hideous like you

Saint Shalulia: HOW DARE YOU!

Saint Shalulia pulled out her gun and shot at Mika. Mika dodged it with ease

Mika: That it?

Saint Shalulia: watch what you say, that was a warning shot. In my scans I scanned a famous sniper and he never missed and also

Shalulia then disappeared and was moving so fast it looked like there were multiple copies of her.

Shalulia: I scanned some fast moving people as well!

Mika: _Damnit! I can keep track of her!_ Wait _Sniper?! Could that be uncle Usopp!_

Saint Shalulia kept shooting at Mika at a fast rate and speed, Mika kept dodging each bullet barely thanks to observation Haki, she thanked Marguerite for that in her head. Little did Mika know Shalulia plan was to corner Mika by making her stand next to the cliff so that she couldn't go anywhere and Mika fell for it.

Mika: Damn!

Shalulia: got you bitch rot in hell!

Shalulia shot five bullets at Mika in different locations, the bullets were coming at a fast rate and Mika couldn't go anywhere else. If she jumped she would certainly die from impact since she isn't rubber like her father. Before the bullets hit her something stood in front of Mika and deflected the bullets away from her. She looked at her savior who was shrouded by a black aura.

Mika: ZOLO!

Zolo: you alright Mika

Mika: Ya thanks for the save!

Shalulia: Filthy trash! I-

Before she could finish she was sent flying to the right and into a tree. She looked to see who did it and saw a very angry Bartolomeo

Bartolomeo: how dare you insult princess Mika and try to kill her…**I will kill you **

Both Mika and Zolo felt Bartolomeo's killing intent and it was heavy, however Shalulia didn't seem fazed. Shalulia got up and wiped her face.

Shalulia: those bastards couldn't stall you two long enough, very well then

Shalualia snapped her fingers and two guys in white suits appeared on both sides of Shalualia. The man on the right was a skinny man with brown hair that went down to his shoulders; he had black shades on and a sword on his back. The man on the left was a big guy with bandaged tape around his arms; he also had black shades on. The two looked at Mika, Zolo, and Bartolomeo with killing intent.

Zolo: Bartolomeo

Bartolomeo: yeah I know these guys are on a whole new level compared to the others

Shaulia: hahaha! These are my vice captains Rishi and Roku! I think I have had my fun now so boys kill these pieces of trash now!

Zolo and Bartolomeo got in a fighting stance, but Mika put her uncle's hat on and it covered her eyes

Mika: Zolo, Uncle Bartolomeo can you two take care of them. The woman in the middle is mine, both of you **do not interfere**.

Zolo: Got it

Bartolomeo: I'll be here if you need me princess

The two men in white suits charged Mika from both sides but Zolo and Bartolomeo blocked them Zolo: We are your opponents

Bartolomeo: don't get in the princess's way scum

Shaulia: aw does the trash want to play with me? Did you not learn-

Before she could finish her sentence an arrow sliced her right cheek.

Mika: I don't like relying on my bow because I want to be like my father in combat, but when I'm serious I will use my bow. You are now dealing with a whole new Mika, prepare yourself

End ch.7


	8. Chapter 8

(Hi everyone! I am sorry about not writing for awhile! College has been literally kicking my behind this entire semester to a point where I was stressing every day. But now I am back writing one piece for now, my other fan fictions will be put on hold until this fanfic is finished. I will try to make more chapters as soon as possible during the week. They will be up and readable each weekend because I can make many grammar issues. You know me and grammar, anyway here is chapter 8!)

Ch.8 Getting series and depart

As the boys were fighting Shaulia's men. Shaulia was laughing at Mika.

Shaulia: You're serious now?! Don't make me laugh monkey! Are you stupid! Did you not hear what I posses! That shot was luck

Mika:….shut up already you annoying fatty

Shaulia: You little!

Shaulia shot her bullets at Mika again however Mika dodges with ease by just moving her body left or right.

Shaulia: THE HELL IS THIS!

Before Shaulia could even rant again she saw an arrow come her way. She tried to dodge however the arrow sliced the side of her right arm with tremendous speed. The arrow kept going and disappeared in the distant. Shaulia was surprised and angry at this.

Shaulia: _what is this monkey?! That arrow was not going at normal speed! With that speed she could take our half a mountain!_

Mika: Not bad…however that was a warm up prepare for a dozen after what you have done

Meanwhile with the boys

Zolo was having fun while Bartolomeo was getting bored. Zolo took on the swordsman (Rishi) while Bartolomeo took on the big guy (Roku). Zolo and Rishi was matching blow for blow, the two then clashed their swords together, Rishi was struggling to overpower Zolo but Zolo was barely trying.

Zolo: Your not bad but is that all you got?

Rishi: Shut up brat!

Zolo: oh you're clever

Rishi jumped away from Zolo while Zolo smirked

Rishi: _what is with this kid! He has tremendous strength and speed! My sword hasn't even touched him at all!_

Zolo: well if this is all you have then I am going to end it with a family tradition I learned

Rishi: Don't get cocky!

Zolo put his swords away in his hilts but grabbed one of his hilts with the sword in it. He closed his eyes and started chanting while Rishi charged him

Zolo: one-sword…

Zolo started rotating his hilted sword in a circular motion slowly to the human eye while the air suddenly became thin around him

Zolo: style drawing technique…..

Rishi closed in on Zoro

Rishi: DIE!

Zolo: Lion Song!

SLASH!

Rishi and Zolo were now back to back both not moving and eyes covered until….

Rishi: Damn it…

Rishi fell to the ground and blood spilled from him. Zolo sighed and the air went back to normal around him.

Zolo: Train harder next time

Bartolomeo (excited): PRINCE ZOLO! THAT WAS SO AWESOME!

Zolo looked to see the Bartolomeo sitting on Roku who was possibly dead or unconscious.

Zolo: When did you finish your fight?

Bartolomeo: that was a long time ago! This guy is trash but your battle was awesome! I saw you did your father's technique!

Zolo: ya ya

Shaulia: AAAAHHHH!

Zolo and Bartolomeo looked over to see Shaulia holding her right side. She was covered in multiple bleeding cuts on her body. She stared at Mika angrily but Mika was not fazed, Mika put her bow on her back and started walked up to her. What made it worse for Shaulia is that Mika had no arrows.

Shaulia: HOW…. HOW ARE YOU HURTING ME! YOU HAVE NO ARROWS!

Mika: …..

Shaulia: Answer me!

Mika said nothing and was now face to face with her. Mika then smiled and leaned in so she was next to Shaulia's right ear

Mika: that is…a secret…

BAM!

Mika punched Shaulia on her right cheek (imagine how Luffy punched Arlong). Shaulia was sent across the hill and into the depths of the woods, she was unconscious. Zolo was surprised while Bartolomeo ran up to Mika and praised her.

Bartolomeo: PRINCESSS! THAT WAS AWESOOOOMMMMEEE!

Mika smiled at him

Mika: thank you uncle

Bartolomeo did a dramatic surprise (you know how he is)

Bartolomeo: That smile! I saw the princess's smile and it was at me! So beautiful!

While Bartolomeo was having an episode Zolo walked up to Mika

Zolo: didn't know you were that good with a bow and arrow

Mika: I don't like to use it though but the maidens at Amazon lily made me use it and practice it daily

Zolo: I see you must have had a great instructor

Mika thought of Marguerite for a moment and smiled

Mika: ya I did shishishi

Zolo: anyway what should we do with these guys?

Mika started growing a devilish grin, Zolo sweat dropped. In the end Mika, Zolo, and Bartolomeo got Shaulia's entire crew, a small boat that can barely fit two people, putt all of them on the small boat by piling them all on it, Mika doodled on the ship "free treasure!" for fun of it and shipped them off letting the waves take them.

Zolo: I think that was a bit much

Mika: so? Sucks for them

Zolo (sweat dropped): You keep reminding me more of your mother

Bartolomeo: great plan princess!

As they stood there the town's people walked over to them.

Old man: THANK YOU! WE ARE IN YOUR DEBT!

Woman: THANK YOU

Man: YOU FREED US FROM THOSE BASTARDS!

Mika, Zolo and, Bartolomeo turned around.

Bartlomeo: YOU BETTER BE THANKFUL! YOU KNOW WHO THIS IS! OUR-

Zolo put his hand on Bartolomeo's mouth to shut him up. He did a fake smile

Zolo: IT WAS NO BIG DEAL

Zolo then whispered to Bartolomeo

Zolo: dumbass! Don't say who we are! If they found out they would flip!

Bartolomeo (mumbling thanks to Zolo's hand): Gath ith!

Mika: well since we helped you…let's party to celebrate!

The town's folk cheered and the party commenced. Mika ate just like her father would while some guys tried hitting on her however they were receiving death glares by Zolo and Bartolomeo who were next to Mika. They backed off and Zolo drank like his father did while Bartolomeo was swooning over Mika. It was a great party. As Mika ate she saw Shakky walk up to the cliff where Rayleigh's grave was. Mika got up and followed.

Bartolomeo: PRINCESSS! WHERE-

Zolo: leave her alone chicken butt; she is doing what she wanted to do since she got here.

With Mika and Shakky

Once Shakky reached the top and to Rayleigh's grave she sighed and smoked. Mika hid behind a tree to ease drop

Shakky: Looks like she is his daughter, you would be proud. Heck you are probably laughing in the afterlife of how much she resembles him. You can come out Mika I know you are there.

Mika gulped and walked out of her hiding place

Mika: sorry

Shakky smiled

Shakky: Nothing to be sorry about so are you going to thank him?

Mika nodded and walked up to his grave and closed her eyes.

Mika: um…Hi Mr. Rayleigh sir I wanted to thank you for looking after my father. I heard from my teacher that my dad was in a bad situation a few years ago and you trained him to help him become stronger.

Mika made a big smile sand put her right hand behind her head

Mika: it's funny, I think if it wasn't for you I don't think I would have been born….I consider you my grandpa for that.

Just as Mika was about to finish she felt a hand on her left shoulder. She turned around and saw only Shakky standing close by. She figured it was Rayleigh and did a Luffy grin. After her thank you to Rayleigh she walked back to the party with Shakky and partied.

The Next day

Mika, Zolo, and Bartolomeo were packing their new essentials they got from the townsfolk in the boat. They were about to leave until Shakky stopped them.

Mika: what is it Mrs. Shakky?

Shakky: Little advice on where you should go, go to east blue sweetie

Mika: why?

Shakky: I think your uncle can answer that

Mika turned to see Bartolomeo jaw dropped in surprise

Mika: Uncle?

Zolo: hey chicken butt

Bartolomeo: EAST BLUE! THAT IS WHERE THEY GREW UP!

Mika in excitement: REALLY!

Bartolomeo nodded and Mika was overjoyed. Mika hugged Shakky as a thank you and Shakky smiled and patted her head. They broke the hug and set sail. The town's people waved goodbye and Mika waved back while Zolo and Bartolomeo smiled.

Mika: East blue….dad here we come!

End ch.8


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9 interference and old acquaintances?

As the three were sailing night soon appeared. Zolo volunteered to stay awake if something happens, Mika wanted to join however Bartolomeo fell asleep right after Zolo volunteered. Mika and Zolo sweat dropped, the two stayed up sat at the front of the boat looking at the sea next to each other ( Mika on the left and Zolo on the right) after enjoying the night sky in silence. About an hour later Mika started dozing off.

Zolo: Mika you can-

Zolo was cut short when Mika's head landed on Zolo's right shoulder; Zolo was concerned at first but heard light snoring from Mika. Zolo smiled and continued watch.

_Mika's dream _

_In Mika's dream she was three years old on the Sunny with her family. Mika wore a light blue shirt with matching sandals. She also had short pigtails since her hair was getting long. She was walking around the Sunny to see where her parents were, she remembered that her mother would be in her room most of the time so she was walking to her mother's room. Mika approached the door and opened the door. _

_Mika: mommy? _

_Nami turned around and smiled _

_Nami: hi my little bunny _

_Mika: what are you doing? _

_Nami: hm? I'm making a worldwide map my little bunny!_

_Mika walked over and saw her mother's map she was amazed, Nami smiled _

_Nami: you like it Mika?_

_Mika: Mommy you're so super!_

_Nami sweat dropped_

_Nami (in thought): Franky's saying has rubbed off on her…_

_Mika: I want to be just like you!_

_Nami: really? What about your dream to the pirate princess of the world?_

_Mika: I want to do both!_

_Nami smiled, she put her pen down and opened her arms. Mika took the hint and happily ran to hug Nami. They hugged in a warm embrace, both smiling._

_?: room for one more?_

_Nami and Mika turned around to see Luffy at the door way making his usual grin_

_Mika: DADDY!_

_Luffy walked over and wrapped his left arm around Nami and his right around Mika. Mika felt so happy._

Outside Mika dream

Zolo noticed that Mika was fidgeting he looked at her face to see her smiling. Zolo blushed a little

Zolo: _thanks kind of cute…_

A few days later

The three visited many island on the way to East Blue, however they had to stop on an island soon due to their food rations being low thanks to Mika eating just like her father ( and somehow keep her figure the same). Along with Zolo getting them lost.

Zolo: You seriously need to stop eating all the damn food Mika!

Mika (mouth full of food): Whaf? (what?)

Zolo: Damnit Mika!

Bartolomeo (skinnier than normal able to see his bones): Princess Mika….. You can have my food…I feel sleepy

Zolo: STOP GIVING HER FOOD!

Mika gulped her food and did an apology smile

Mika: sorry….I'm just hungry… Wait it is also your fault!

Zolo: How?! I am not eating all the food!

Mika: At least I am not getting us lost every ten seconds

Zolo couldn't think of anything else to retort. Mika smiled in triumph

Zolo: Anyway I see an island let's stop here and restock before going to east blue

Mika: YOSH!

Bartolomeo: Yo-

Bartolomeo passed out; Mika panicked and began smacking Bartolomeo face multiple times.

Mika: HEY HEY! UNCLE!

Somehow a spotlight came down on Mika and Bartolomeo

Bartolomeo: …is that you…Princess….

Mika: I am here!

Bartolomeo: I am sorry….I won't be joining….

Mika: Don't go!

Zolo watched the whole thing and smacked his forehead

Zolo: _does this idiot always have to be dramatic._ He is fine Mika just starving anyway we are about to reach the island get your stuff.

Mika: YOSH!

Once the three landed on the island they tied their boat to the docks and grabbed all their personal stuff. Zolo and Mika had to carry Bartolomeo to a nearby hub since he was still passed out. Once they found a pub and entered, food filled all of their nostrils. Zolo and Mika's stomachs growled and they both blushed.

Zolo: You are still hungry….

Mika (sweat dropped): hehehehe

Zolo: shouldn't- hey where did chicken butt-

The two look ahead to see Bartolomeo at the bar section ordering a lot of food, Mika smiled and ran over to join him. Zolo sighed

Zolo: _I bet I will have to pay for this…with these two I don't know if I will have enough…_

Zolo joined the two and the three ate like there was no tomorrow. Everyone in the pub looked at them in either disgust or surprise. The three didn't care however and continued to eat. Once they finished the three sighed in happiness at their filled stomachs.

Mika: THAT HIT THE SPOT!

Bartolomeo: AYE PRINCESS!

Zolo: anyway we need to get a long pose so that we have a direction of where to go

Mika: YA since you keep making us get lost and stranding us in the middle of the ocean

Zolo: SHUT UP!

Mika: Why don't you let me navigate?

Zolo: You are probably worse than I am

Mika (pride tone): HEY! I AM NOT! Just so you know my mom mapped the world, so I her daughter know how to navigate

Zolo rolled his eyes

Zolo: sure you do

Mika pouted and stared at Zolo with annoyance and stuck her tongue out at him

Mika: meanie

The bartender approached the three

Bartender: here is your tab

Mika: Anyway thanks for the food Zolo!

Bartolomeo: You are so merciless Prince Zolo!

Zolo picked up the tab and his eyes widened. Mika and Bartolomeo looked at Zolo with confusion. Before they could ask Zolo grabbed the two and ran.

Bartender: HEY YOU DIDN'T PAY BASTARDS!

Zolo: SORRY!

Once the three left the pub they see a bunch of marines that were walking by. The two groups looked at each other, but once the marines saw Bartolomeo they grabbed their weapons and surrounded the three.

Marine 1: HOLD IT!

Zolo: shit

Just then the bartender appeared with anger but saw the marines surrounded Mika, Zolo and Bartolomeo.

Bartender: YOU THREE WILL PAY FOR ALL THE DAMN FOOD YOU ATE!

Zolo: HEY! DON'T MAKE THIS WORSE!

Just then a big guy appeared he had red hair then went down to his neck. He wore the admiral look but had a scowl on his face. He spoke

Admiral Marine: I am Admiral Han! You two kids step away from that man!

Mika was confused but Zolo figured it out.

Han: THAT MAN IS BARTOLOMEO THE CANNIBAL! HE IS A WANTED PIRATE OF THE HIGHEST BOUNTY!

Mika looked at Bartolomeo in amazement

Mika: Uncle you are that famous!

Bartolomeo (blushing): Well not as much as your father princess

Zolo: _can't you two see we are in a bad situation _

Han decided to tell his rookies to grab Mika and Zolo. The marines grabbed the two and pointed their guns at a now angry Bartolomeo. Zolo decided not to struggle so that he wouldn't start anything.

Zolo: _think quickly! With these two I-_

Bartolomeo: How…dare…you….

Zolo felt Bartolomeo's Haki getting radiating. But before Bartolomeo could do anything Mika punched the marine holding her in the face.

Marine: AH!

Mika: WHEN I SAY LET GO I MEAN IT! AND YOU GIRLY MAN! THE HECK ARE YOU DOING POINTING GUNS AT MY UNCLE!

Zolo: _too late…_

All the marines stood there stupefied except the admiral who was beyond angry at the moment.

Han (vein on his forehead): So…. You are related to this man?

Zolo looked at Mika hoping she would say no

Mika: Somewhat hehehe he is family to me

Bartolomeo Haki went down; he made puppy dog eyes and started tearing up looking at Mika

Bartolomeo: Princess….WAHHHHH! I AM NOY WORTHY!

Han: ok then you ALL ARE UNDER ARREST!

Zolo decided to take action. He back fisted the marine holding him, grabbed Mika and Bartolomeo and ran as fast as he could. The Marines gave suit with their admiral in front of them. As Zolo was holding onto Mika and Bartolomeo, Mika was yelling at the marines for a fight along with Bartolomeo backing her up.

Mika: BRING IT YOU JERKS I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON!

Bartolomeo: I AM WITH THE PRINCESS! LET'S KILL THEM ALL!

Zolo: WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP!

As Zolo ran he saw a small alley. Zolo ran into it just before the marines saw them. Zolo put his hand on Mika and Bartolomeo's mouth to keep them quiet. The marines looked around.

Han: They have to be around here! FIND THEM and ARREST THEM!

Marines: YES SIR!

As the marine were looking Zolo was looking for a way out however before he could think someone grabbed him. Zolo turned to see a woman with black hair dragging him down the alley.

Zolo: who-

Woman: No time come on! The woman dragged the three away from the marines and ran to the other side of the island. Once the woman stopped Zolo took his arm back

Zolo: who the-

Before Zolo could say another word the woman hugged Zolo tight. Mika was getting annoyed while Bartolomeo looked in amazement.

Woman: I have not seen you in ages Zolo! It's been to long!

Zolo blushed and broke the hug

Zolo: who are you?

The woman pouted.

Woman: you really don't remember me…. Well I guess I can't blame you… we met at Punk Hazard when we were little!

Zolo thought about it and his eyes widened

Zolo: Mocha!

The woman smiled

Mocha: You do remember!

Mocha was about t hug Zolo again but Mika intervened by grabbing Zolo's arm

Mika: Zolo who is this

Zolo: Oh this is Mocha! You weren't born yet Mika but our family helped her along with a few others years ago in a dire situation. Come to think of it you were born after that incident.

Mocha: It's nice to meet you who are you two?

Mika and Bartolomeo introduced themselves and Mocha smiled

Mocha: It's nice to meet you all! Let's go to my house to talk! Everyone is also there to!

Zolo: EVERYONE! SIND AND ALL OF THEM!

Mocha: yup! Let's go!

Mocha grabbed Zolo's arm and dragged him away, Zolo was trying to tell Mocha to let go but she did not listen, Mika and Bartolomeo followed.

Mika: _who does she think she is!_

Bartolomeo yawned

Bartolomeo: This will be interesting

End ch.9


	10. Chapter 10

(Hey everyone I know I have been lacking in making this story for awhile, school is getting more of a pain for me. However now I am on summer vacation and I will continue the story! You will get a story every Saturday or Friday. Also I know I messed up in the first chapter and chapter nine, so just overlook that, anyway here is chapter 10! Hope you all like it!)

Ch. 10 double the rivalry?

As the four were walking to the village Mocha kept a tight grip on Zolo's arm. Mocha and Zolo were in the front while Bartolomeo and an annoyed Mika were trailing behind. Bartolomeo looks at the annoyed Mika with a smile.

Bartolomeo: princess you want me to kill her?

Mika turned to Bartolomeo quickly

Mika: No! I don't want you to kill her! What made-

Bartolomeo: princess you were glaring at her and Zolo the entire time we were walking

Mika turned her head away

Mika:…no I wasn't…..

Bartolomeo smiled and crossed his fingers. Just then a barrier appeared between Mocha and Zolo, breaking Mocha's arms away from Zolo's.

Mocha: what is this barrier?

Bartolomeo: that would be me, I ate the Bari Bari no Mi devil fruit, and it allows me to create barriers and then some.

Mocha: well could you remove this barrier?

Bartolomeo smiled

Bartolomeo: nope

Mocha: why?!

Bartolomeo: I don't feel like it, so deal with it

Mocha: ZOLO! Tell him!

Zolo pretended not to hear and kept walking. Mocha huffed and kept walking and glaring back at Bartolomeo from time to time while Bartolomeo just stuck his tongue at her. Zolo quickly looked back at Bartolomeo and mouthed a thank you; however his face said he did not want to. Once Bartolomeo saw this gratitude, he became excited.

Bartolomeo: _PRINCE ZOLO THANKED ME!_

As he was excited Mika grabbed his sleeve like a child and mouthed a thank you as well. Bartolomeo mouth almost hit the floor.

Bartolomeo: _I CAN DIE A HAPPY MAN!_

Finally the four saw the village in sight, once the four made it to the gates the people in the village looked and walked up to them. A man with blond hair walked up along with some others.

?: Hey Mocha! I see you are back, who are these people with you?

Mocha smiled at the man

Mocha: you don't remember! This is Zolo!

The man eyes widened along with the others with him. Zolo was confused at first until he realized who the man was.

Zolo: SIND! IS THAT YOU!

Sind: ZOLO IT IS YOU!

Zolo looked at the others and his jaw dropped

Zolo: DORAN! ALLY! KONBU! UZU! BIYO! GINKO!

The seven surrounded Zolo with smiles

Ally: It's been to long!

Doran: I'll say!

Konbu: How have you been!

Biyo: I can't believe I couldn't recognize you!

Ginko: you definitely grew up!

Zolo: you all did to! Oh let me introduce you, this woman is Mika and this man is Bartolomeo

Mika smiled and greeted them, the men blushed and all thought she was cute. Bartolomeo just looked nonchalantly.

Sind: We have to celebrate! Let's party!

Once Sind said party Mika brightened up

Mika: YA!

They all decided tonight they would have a bon fire in the village with food. Sind, Doran, Konbu, and Ginko decided to get the firewood. Zolo, Mika, Mocha, and Bartolomeo decided to help setting up for the party as the rest of the villagers decided to cook. As Zolo was setting up he was getting irritated due to Mocha and Mika sticking to his side the entire time, Zolo had enough of it.

Zolo: Would you two stop, I am not a child!

Mocha: I just want to be with you more Zolo

Mika: I just felt like you needed help Zolo

Zolo: I am fine, how about you two talk for now, I am going to help Sind and the others get firewood. Chicken butt you come to

Bartolomeo: I don-

Zolo dragged him by the ear to the guys.

Zolo: _I am not having chicken butt near Mika when I am not around_

Once Zolo and Bartolomeo were with the guys, Sind looked at Zolo curiously

Sind: you sure that is a good idea?

Zolo: what are you talking about?

Bartolomeo: HEY! Do not question prince Zolo's actions!

Sind: Zolo why does Bartolomeo keep calling you a prince?

Zolo: don't ask, just ignore him. Let's get the firewood alright

Sind: alright but know if there are any casualties it is your fault

Sind then walked to grab some fire wood in the forest nearby; Zolo looked at him questioningly but shrugged it off. He ran to catch up to help along with Bartolomeo.

Meanwhile with Mika and Mocha

Mika and Mocha were silently setting up. The tension in the air was thin until Mocha spoke.

Mocha: So...what is your relationship with Zolo?

Mika: what do you mean by that? He is family to me

Mocha: so you two are not dating or anything?

Mika blushed

Mika: NO! WE ARE FRIENDS!

Mocha sighed

Mocha: good

Mika: why is it good?

Mocha: don't worry about it

Mika was getting irritated

Mika: _I wish I could punch her_

Mocha: Oh! I forgot he is coming today to!

Mika: who?

Mocha: another old friend from Punk Hazard, Zolo is going be thrilled!

Meanwhile at the harbor a man wearing a red kimono with a samurai like pony tail just docked and tied his boat down. He started to walk through the city half of the island with his two swords on his waist.

?: wonder how the others are doing? Why do I keep feeling I am going to fight someone soon?

End ch.10


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11 Old Rivals returns!

After Zolo and his group got the firewood along with Mika's group finished setting up, they all decided to sit on the logs that is next to the soon to be bon fire that night. Zolo and the others chatted about what they have done over the years, along with Mika telling her story. Mika sat on Zolo's left side while Mocha sat on Zolo's right side. Zolo eyed the two to make sure they weren't clingy to him, and Bartolomeo sat next to Mika right side.

Sind: So Zolo what was it like on the Shimotsuki village?

Zolo: It was amazing actually, I learned a lot from my father's sensei along with how he trained.

Ginko: so you are a swordsman now! That is awesome!

Zolo: hehe thanks Ginko, I want to be just like my dad and be as strong him to

Mika: I know you can do it Zolo

Mocha: He will and then some

The two girls glared at each other, while Zolo sweat dropped.

Biyo: Wait Mika you said you were raised on a maiden island? Why are there no men on the island?

Mika: well I am not sure. The maidens never told me why but I think it is because of some back-story.

Doran: maybe we should visit!

At the thought the men started day dreaming about visiting the island with beautiful women

Mika: You could but they probably would kill you hahahaha, I mean I heard they tortured a guy to death for just standing on the island!

The men stopped daydreaming and felt fear of what torture they would be put in. The ladies laughed at them. After the conversation Mocha spoke.

Mocha: hey Zolo can I talk to you for a sec? Alone?

Zolo raised an eyebrow, but shrugged

Zolo: alright

The two walked into the forest, Mika was starting to get scared.

Mika: Zolo….

Bartolomeo saw this and tried to comfort her. He whispered in her ear

Bartolomeo: I can still kill her princess

Mika: Ye-NO!

Sind (in thought): _I hope everything goes well, wish I was with Mocha instead_

Meanwhile with Zolo and Mocha

Zolo and Mocha walked to a few trees that were near an ocean. Mocha looked at Zolo and blushed

Mocha: Zolo I have something I want to ask…

Zolo (clueless): shoot

Mocha: what do you think of me?

Zolo: well I-

Before Zolo could say anything else the man with the red kimono was running up to Mocha and Zolo since he noticed Mocha was there. He waved at them.

?: Hey Mocha how-

The man looked at Zolo along with Zolo looking at him. They stared at each other for a bit not saying a word. Mocha sighed in disappointment, before she introduced the man, the two men charged each other with one sword out (both have only one sword out). The swords clashes with one another, both men were struggling to dominate the other. Mocha was entirely lost and confused

Zolo: you son of a bitch, I should have guessed I see your stupid face Momonosuke

Momonosuke: same goes to you baby face Zolo

The two broke away from each other, glaring at each other.

Mocha: um…

Momonosuke: I see you learned how to hold a sword, must have been hard since you were such a mama's boy

Zolo: oh I am a mama's boy? Says the guy that got his ass whooped by someone younger than him

The two swordsman were now butting heads (imagine how Sanji and Zoro are)

Mocha: guys…

Momonosuke: BULL! I was going easy on you then!

Zolo: Now that is funny baldy! Ready to get your ass whopped again?

Mocha: guys!

Momonosuke: don't go and start crying when I win!

Zolo got another sword out, along with Momonosuke. The two were about to brawl until

Mocha: STOP IT AND LISTEN!

Before Mocha knew what she did, she bashed the two swordsmen on the head. The two swordsmen bent down and tried to not touch their new red bumps on their heads.

Mocha: Oh I am sorry!

Zolo: jeez Mocha that hurt!

Mocha: Sorry!

The two swordsmen got up, sheathed their swords and glared at each other again. Mocha sighed in defeat

Mocha: _If Momonosuke didn't show up I could have confessed….maybe I will try again at the party_

The three decided to walk back to the village. As they walked Zolo and Momonosuke kept arguing, luckily Mocha was between the two so they wouldn't fight again. Once they made it back to the village, Mika, Bartolomeo, and the others walked up to them.

Sind: MOMONOSUKE! IT'S BEEN AWHILE!

Momonosuke: same too you Sind! How is everyone!

Momonosuke greeted everyone; however when he saw Mika his heart started beating fast. He smiled at her and decided to flirt, he walked up to her

Momonosuke: hel-

Before he could even touch her a barrier appeared between him and Mika.

Momonosuke: the heck is this!

Before he could say anything else Bartolomeo grabbed him by the collar.

Bartolomeo: Never **ever **lay a hand on princess Mika

Momonosuke: who the heck are you!

Bartolomeo: the name is Bartolomeo and I do not like how you tried to be coz-

Before Bartolomeo could do anything else Mika tapped him on the shoulder

Mika: Uncle what are you doing?

Bartolomeo (smiling): oh nothing princess! Just having a chat with the guy

Mika: oh ok!

Everyone sweat dropped. Before Bartolomeo tried anything else Sind and Doran broke the two up (much to Zolo's disappointment)

Ginko: anyway the food is done so let's start the bon fire!

Everyone: YA!

Meanwhile with the marines

After about a few hours the marines gave up on their search to find Mika, Zolo and Bartolomeo. They decided to head back to their headquarters to talk to their real admiral, since Han made up that he was one to scare Mika, Zolo, and Bartolomeo. Han nervously knocked on his admiral's door

?: come in

Han opened the door and entered; once he entered he was greeted by smoke and his admiral facing the window smoking.

Han: ADMIRAL!

?: Have you been using the name admiral as a way to scare people again?

Han: Forgive me Sir I ha-

Before Han could say anything else a hand grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall.

?: Do you think admiral's are a joke!

Han: no sir! I used it to scare a pirate and his aquan- ahhh!

The admiral gripped harder on Han's throat

?: who were the pirates

Han: It… was… BARTOLOMEO THE CANNIBAL! Along with his niece and a guy!

?: hmm that is troublesome

The admiral let go of Han, Han dropped on the floor and tried to breathe more oxygen in his lungs.

Han: Also Admiral the niece and guy looked like the pirate king and Roronoa Zoro!

?: WHAT!...I see leave me now

Han: Yes Admiral

Once Han left, the admiral looked out the window in anger

Admiral: I _do not know if these two are straw hats or related but I Admiral Smoker will arrest you accordingly along with Bartolomeo the cannibal!_

End ch.11


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12 Party crashers

Almost everyone was having a great time at the bon fire, except of course Zolo and Bartolomeo. The two had to watch Momonosuke. After Momonosuke introduced himself to Mika, he has been getting too close to Mika and it pissed the two off.

Bartolomeo: That's it! I am killing that son of a-

Zolo: no!

Bartolomeo: Why not!

Zolo: because I am going to do it!

Bartolomeo smiled slyly

Bartolomeo: Prince Zolo I knew you wanted Mika

Zolo blushed

Zolo: NO! I um- fuck it!

Zolo stomped over to Mika and Momonosuke, before Bartolomeo joined him Sind ran up to Bartolomeo.

Sind: hey Bartolomeo can you help me with something?

Bartolomeo turned to Sind with an attitude

Bartolomeo: uh! You think I am going to help you! Scram!

Sind: please! I need some advice!

Bartolomeo was walking away at this point but Sind grabbed his arm. Before Bartolomeo was about to attack Sind he whispered to Bartolomeo.

Sind: Listen! I like Mocha a lot! And I want her to see me as more than a friend, I wanted to ask for your help since you can create barriers! Maybe you can put me and Mocha in a barrier together and I can tell her how I feel.

Bartolomeo was about to say he can piss off, he realized if he helps Sind then Mika would be happy that Zolo was up for grabs. He then imagined Mika hugging him and looking at him in happiness saying "you are the best Uncle ever!"

Bartolomeo smiling: Hell yea I will help you!

Sind sweat dropped

Sind: thanks….

Meanwhile with Mika and Momonosuke

Mika laughed, she was having a fun time with Momonosuke. They talked about funny stories that happened in their lives and what they have been up to all these years. Momonosuke tried being sly and got closer and closer to Mika as they talked. His aim was to put his arm around her and sneak a kiss saying it was an accident. He was almost there until a hand grabbed his shoulder, stopping him from advancing. Momonosuke turned around and say a pissed Zolo looking at him.

Mika (oblivious): Hey Zolo! Momonosuke is hilarious, you should hear what happened when he- why do you look angry?

Zolo (pissed smile): maybe another time Mika, hey **friend** let's talk in private for a bit.

Momonosuke: the hell I want to-

Zolo: unless you are scared of me I mean

Momonosuke got mad and wrapped his arm around Zolo's shoulder in anger. He played along

Momonosuke: sure **friend** let's!

Mika: I wanna come to!

Zolo: sorry Mika but this has to be between me and Momonosuke, he have **a lot of catching up to do.**

Mika: please!

Momonosuke: we will be right back Mika and when I am back I will show you the amazing thing I talked about earlier

Mika: Really!

Momonosuke: promise

Mika: ok then, I am going to find uncle Bartolomeo then. I will see you guys later!

Mika walked off while the two started glaring at each other. The two then walked to the forest still looking like they are friends. Once the two were away from the party and alone Zolo spoke

Zolo: Stay the hell away from Mika Bastard

Momonosuke: why should I? it is not like you two are a thing…wait are you?

Zolo (blushing): NO! but-

Momonosuke: good now if you will excuse me I got a cute girl waiting for a fun surprise

That was the last straw for Zolo

Zolo: Hey baldy I didn't take you for a coward, running away like a child. No wonder you are so weak

Momonosuke stopped and pulled out his sword

Momonosuke: I dare you to say that again crybaby

Zolo then pulled one sword smirking

Zolo: oh I am sorry I meant ugly ass baldy

Momonosuke turned around to face Zolo and charged him, both swords clashed with each other. Both jumped away from each other smiling

Zolo: looks like you got some skill baldy

Momonosuke: same to you

Back to the party

( if you would like to know how the fight between Zolo and Momonosuke is look up Daryun vs silver mask)

Mocha was looking around for Zolo to try to confess again but she was not having any luck, as she searched she saw Mika also looking around.

Mocha: _she is probably looking for Zolo too, but I have to beat her to the punch._

Before Mocha can look any further Sind ran up to her

Sind: hey Mocha! Can I talk to you for a second?

Mocha: not now Sind I am looking-

Sind then grabbed her arm

Sind: please it is important

Mocha looked at Sind in curiosity and agreed the two were about to walk to the outskirts of the party until a bunch marines showed up. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the marines that crashed the party. The commander Han stepped forward

Ginko: what do you guys want?

Han: we are here looking for some people, a woman with black hair and a orange hat, a man with black hair as well but has three swords that looks like roronoa Zoro, and a man with green hair and a nose piercing.

The party members besides the three wanted gulped. Konbu and Doran stood in front of Mika to make sure she wasn't seen.

Biyo: we have not seen any of those people so can you leave please

Han: I would believe you however we have a report of a pale white woman with black hair helping them escape and we would like to take the woman with black hair next to the blond for questioning. Once she comes with us you can go back to your party. Men take the black haired woman

Marines: YES SIR!

The marines walked over to Mocha and one of them grabbed her

Mocha: No!

As the marine were about to drag her away Sind punched the marine in the face, Mocha looked at Sind to only see anger in his eyes.

Sind: Back off!

Han: resisting will mean you are under arrest! Take-

?: hey girly man!

Han turned to see Mika looking at him.

Han: THERE SHE IS! ARREST HER NOW!

The marines charged at Mika but before they could reach her Konbu and Doran got in the way and blocked them.

Konbu: she is the friend of the guy who saved us years ago!

Doran: and there is no way we will hand her or the others over!

Mika: guys….

Han: I see so you all are accomplices. Well then, men arrest them all!

The rest of the marines charged at the civilians and a fight started, in the fight however the marines had the upper hand and arrested them one by one. Mika was getting mad and charged Han

Mika: KNOCK IT OFF!

Mika was about to punch Han but Han caught her punch in surprise

Han: _such power I have to be careful with her_

Mika: that's not all

Mika then put more haki in the caught fist

Han: shit!

BOOM!

Han was blown back a few feet

Marines: SIR!

Han skidded to a halt and looked at Mika

Han: well looks like I am going to have to be serious

Han then pulled out his sword and charged at Mika; Mika put her guard up however Han suddenly disappeared. Mika looked around for him.

Mika: where-

Just then Han reappeared to Mika left, Mika was surprised at Han's speed before Han could connect his sword to Mika's head a barrier stopped him.

Han: this is!

Bartolomeo walked over to them with his haki radiating. The marines that he passed by gulped

?: I was wondering what was taking the stupid blond forever to get me, but here I see someone attacking the princess…..DO YOU THINK YOU WILL WALK AWAY ALIVE!

Mika: Uncle!

Bartolomeo: do not worry princess, this guy is mine!

?: good I wanted the woman to myself.

Everyone turned to the source of the voice, the marines, Han and Bartolomeo looked in horror. There stood Admiral Smoker looking at them.

Han: ADMIRAL!

Smoker: keep him busy Han and as for the rest of you do the same.

Marines and Han: YES ADMIRAL!

Han then stopped his attack and ran straight to Bartolomeo to attack him. Before Han's attack connected Bartolomeo barely put up his barrier up in time. Han was pressuring Bartolomeo and keeping him back.

Bartolomeo: MOVE!

Han: I WILL NOT LET YOU!

The two started fighting.

Meanwhile with Mika and Smoker

Mika: who are you?!

Smoker: I am a marine Admiral, the name is Smoker. Answer me this, are you related to the pirate king Monkey D. Luffy?

Mika: ya he is my father what of it! If all you want is me, then I will go with you so call off your men!

Smoker: sorry can't do that, they know the whereabouts of the swordsman that is related to Roronono Zoro. They are also accomplices to hiding you

Mika charged Smoker and punched him but her punch went through him

Mika: What the-

Smoker: nice try kid but you are light years away from defeating me!

Mika jumped back, but again she was face to face with Smoker.

Smoker: you are mine! Once I have you straw hat will come!

Smoker suddenly stopped his movements because a sword appeared in front of his face along with another sword to his neck.

Mika: ZOLO! MOMONSUKE!

End ch.12


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

Special guest

( note Zolo has his sword pointed to Smoker's face while Momonosuke has his sword to Smoker's neck)

Mika: ZOLO! MOMONOSUKE!

Mocha: ZOLO!

Zolo glared at Smoker

Zolo: the hell do you think you are doing

Smoker: move brats

Momonosuke: make us

Smoker: hm cocky kids need to learn their place

Smoker then moves his hands to grab the two. Zolo and Momonosuke thrust their swords in Smoker's face/ neck but were surprised that their swords went through him.

Zolo and Momonosuke: What?!

The two were then grabbed by Smoker and lifted off the ground. The two struggled to get free.

Mika: PUT THEM DOWN!

Zolo: LET GO!

Momonosuke: BASTARD!

Smoker then threw the two swordsmen behind him. The two swordsmen landed on their feet and skidded to a halt then charged Smoker. However a smoke cloud appeared in front of the two. The cloud then took form of Smoker and stood tall.

Zolo: the heck is this!

Smoker (fake 1): I am a smoke clone; one clone of me should be enough for you two.

Momonosuke: oh you are under estimating us!

Smoker: it's more of the fact you think you are unstoppable, I will teach you two what real power is.

Zolo didn't care at the moment all he thought was saving Mika. He ran at the clone only to pass him, to try to reach Mika, however the clone appeared in front of him and punched him with a fusion of armament Haki, Zolo blocked the punch with his sword and skidded back to where Momonosuke was.

Zolo: Dammit!

Meanwhile with the real Smoker and Mika

Smoker ( real): now where were we?

Mika then tried punching Smoker but it only went through him again.

Mika: WHAT ARE YOU!

Smoker: I am an admiral of the marines and I am a logia devil fruit user

Mika: Logia Devil Fruit!

Mika then remembered what Marguerite told her about Devil Fruit users

_Flashback _

_At this time Marguerite and Mika were in the forest and Marguerite was teaching Mika about how to use Haki (note Mika is thirteen years old). _

_Marguerite: ok Mika do you understand what I- MIKA PAY ATTENTION_

_Mika was looking around bored_

_Mika: but this is boring!_

_Marguerite sighed in annoyance_

_Marguerite: Mika you will need to know this if you want to survive in this world! Your dad learned also!_

_Mika perked up_

_Mika: REALLY! OK I AM ALL EARS!_

_Marguerite sweat dropped_

_Marguerite: ok… well before I repeat myself I better tell you about Devil Fruit users, especially Logia types._

_Mika: Devil Fruit users?_

_Marguerite: Mika there may come a time where you fight someone with special abilities these may be devil fruit users. For example your father is a devil fruit user because he can stretch his body and parts. _

_Mika: OHHHH _

_Marguerite: however if you have to fight a devil fruit user, be careful of Logia type devil fruit users._

_Mika: there is a difference?_

_Marguerite: yes logia type users are turned into natural elements or forces of nature, such as lightning or wind. These are the most powerful and rare devil fruits and if someone eats them then it is hard to fight because you may not be able to land a hit on them depending on the ability. _

_Mika: WOW! I WANT TO EAT A LOGIA DEVIL FRUIT!_

_Marguerite: Mika No- _

_End flashback _

Mika: so this is a logia type user

Smoker: based off your look just now you know what Logia devil fruits are.

Mika nodded

Smoker: since you know I suggest you surrender now or this will be painful for you

Mika: You think I am going to give up just because you are a logia user, yeah right!

Mika charged Smoker again, Smoker sighed and was about to counter, however Mika ran past Smoker and into the woods.

Mika: Catch me if you can D-

Before Mika knew it she bumped into Smoker, who stood right in front of her.

Smoker: let me guess you planned on running to the shore to get water and use that against me.

Mika: shit!

Before Mika could do anything else, Smoker grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the ground. Mika's hat fell off in the process.

Smoker: smart girl for thinking that far, unlike your father. But giv-

Mika then punched Smoker in the face only for her fist to again go through him

Mika: DON'T TALK ABOUT MY DAD LIKE THAT!

Smoker threw Mika to the side in annoyance and stepped on Mika's hat. Mika skidded on the ground

Zolo: MIKA!

Once Mika stopped she looked up in horror that Smoker was stepping on her Uncle's hat

Smoker: stupid girl! I have had enough of this! Hm? This hat, I have seen it before

Mika : GET THE FUCK OFF MY UNCLE'S HAT!

Smoker stopped on the hat multiple times. Mika looked in horror and tears of anger.

Smoker: People like you do not have the right to talk down to an admiral

Mika: I said…

Mika was getting up slowly looking down

Mika: **GET THE FUCK OFF MY UNCLE'S HAT!**

Just then a strong wave of conqueror's Haki came from of Mika. Everyone that was fighting felt it and grew surprised.

Zolo: the hell!

Momonosuke: Is this!

Meanwhile with Bartolomeo and Han ( note these two are fighting deep in the woods now since Han is trying to keep Bartolomeo as far away from Mika as possible)

The battle between the two was intense; trees were either cut down, demolished or worse. Both fighters were panting

Han: you live up to your name Bartolomeo the cannibal

Bartolomeo: shut the hell up and mo-

Just then Bartolomeo felt Mika's haki

Bartolomeo: _this conqueror's haki is strong, wait I feel another one coming! _

Bartolomeo was right Mika was radiating another conqueror's haki after once the first one hit, like an aftershock.

Bartolomeo: _This could be bad! I have to get back there!_

Han: _this haki is intense; I feel like I am suffocating bit by bit the more I feel it. Is this haki the kid's!_

Bartolomeo: ok play time is over let's end this!

Bartolomeo crossed his fingers and charged at Han

Back to Mika and the others

Smoker was surprised of Mika's aftershock Conqueror's haki. He never felt this before he felt like he was being suffocated to death. He looked around him and he was stunned. Everyone besides Zolo, Momonosuke, Mika and him were knocked out cold.

Smoker: _Impossible! My soldiers have withstood conqueror's haki before! How is it this one knocked them out cold!_

Before he could look back at Mika he was punched hard in the gut and was sent back a few feet. He looked at Mika and noticed her fists were covered in Armament Haki.

Smoker: _this girl is more powerful than I gave her credit for _

Mika (eyes covered) picked up the crumpled hat and looked at it.

Mika: my dad gave me this hat and it was also my uncle's….how dare you step on it …

Mika ran at Smoker in rage and unknowingly to her had her arms and legs covered in armament Haki

Mika: **I'LL KILL YOU!**

End ch. 13


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone, I know I have not been updating my story of search and inheritance for awhile or Naruto's new beginning, for now I am going to give those fanfictions a break, As for Search and Inheritance I have not been giving much motivation to continue the story. I am sorry but as a consolation I have something that may be even better! My spring break is coming up so I decided to add on to New Crew Member's and 9 months with filler chapter's during my break. I do not know how many I will make but it depends on how busy I will be. The first chapter will be posted on March 14th, the reason why is because I have been keen on this for months. These ideas kept eating me away so I decided to do it. Also I am opted to listen to a few requests of stories you want as well, just leave a comment. Also I will try to not make a bunch of grammar mistakes. Also if there are don't be surprised I am up at 2 in the morning creating these since school and work takes the rest of my time. Until the 14th have an awesome day!


End file.
